


Heightened Senses

by Fleimkipa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Everlarke children, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: After both of her games, Katniss is left completely deaf in both ears. She never gets an operation in the Capitol to repair it because she was too weak to operate on, and of financial difficuties. This story takes place post mockingjay.





	1. Hopeless Wanderer

Katniss stared out the window. She didn't want to do anything. She couldn't. If she wanted to go out, she had to have someone go with her. If she wanted to watch t.v., she needed closed captioning.

If she wanted to go hunting, she needed to take someone to be her ears for her. God, she hated being deaf. But it was all she knew for the past two years. She had even refused to talk in case she sounded dumb, or her speech was slurred. That was until a year ago. Now, sometimes she only communicated through sign language.

Something only Haymitch, Peeta, herself, and her mother knew. The dark haired brunette got up and stumbled to Haymitch's house. 

"Haymiss !" She called out through the house. "Haymi--" 

The older man appeared at the end of the hallway and walked up to her concerned. 

"Are you alright ?" He signed to her furrowing his brows.

She nodded. 

"Does your mother know you're here ?"

She shook her head 'no'. Even with the knowledge of knowing how to talk with her hands, she refused to do so. Only when she wanted something specific, otherwise it was head nodding. 

"Peea ?" She asked.

"The bakery." Haymitch answered.

She gave him a thumbs up, and headed back out, towards the exit of Victor's Village, and through the seam. She was almost hit by a bike, before the blonde, blue eyed, boy, who was Peeta grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him. She smiled at the sight of him. She pressed herself into his arms. He walked them both into the bakery. 

"Do you want some bread ?" He offered.

She nodded. The boy smiled, got her a slice of bread. Katniss took it, gave him a,

"Than you." 

Curled up into a ball in the corner at the back of the bakery, and nibbled on the bread. Peeta chuckled. He loved the brunette, but he knew that she only saw him as a friend, especially after the accidents that left her deaf in the games. He went back to work. Katniss watched him from her spot.

She saw every time Peeta's muscles contracted as he kneaded the bread, the proud look on his face as he took the finished pastries out of the oven, the way he would greet the customers, and in general, Peeta. Eventually, her eyelids began to droop down, her head would involuntarily fall forward, and her face felt heavy. She gave into the feeling, and fell asleep against he wall. Peeta looked over at her and smirked. He would leave her there, until he had to close, and go home. 

The phone rang, and Peeta answered.

"This is the Mellark Bakery, how may I help--"

"Peeta, is Katniss there, I can't find her anywhere and Haymitch isn't answering his door, or the phone."

"Yes, ma'am she's here." He said. "I'll bring her home with me soon."

"Okay, thank you so much, Peeta." 

He hung up and looked back at Katniss. 

"Go home, I can close up." One of his worker's, Sam suggested.

He nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

He went over, and picked Katniss up, putting an arm under her knees, and the other under her upper back. He pushed the door open for himself, and walked home. The brunette didn't wake up. In fact, she was comfortable in the boys' strong, yet gentle arms. 

* * *

_Katniss was on the floor, playing with her little sister Prim._

_"Katniss, look !" Prim said holding up her wooden toy horse._

_"Look at mine !" Katniss said holding up hers._

_They got up, and chased each other around the shed, laughing and giggling as the sisters usually did. Their father arrived home._

_"Hey girls." He said catching them in his arms._

_The man was covered in, and smelled of smoke and ash. Slowly but surely, the man began to disappear into mist._

_"Dadda, Daddy !" Prim screeched._

_Little Katniss froze. They both fell to the floor, out of their father's arms. Prim ran away in fear, but burst into flames, and ended up as a pile of ash on the floor, with the remains of her toy horse. Katniss and her mother held each other tight and sobbed._

* * *

Katniss jerked awake hyperventilating, and screaming. Her mother ran into her room and turned on the light, jumping into bed to bring her daughter into her arms, and comfort her. She held Katniss close and rocked back and forth, caressing the side of her face. Katniss sobbed.

"It was Da and Pimm." Katniss said in between sobs.

Eventually, the brunette stopped crying, and noticed that th sun was just appearing.

"Is moring." Katniss said.

Mrs. Everdeen nodded. She took her daughter's hand, and took her to the living room. Because the blast from her first hunger games left Katniss' inner ear totaled, the girl was left with balance issues. She refused to use a cane. Then when her other ear was injured, she was pretty much dependent on leaning on something.

Now, Katniss is pondering on whether or not to give in and use the cane that has been leaning against her night stand collecting dust for the last two years. She leaned her head on her hand, as she watched her mother make breakfast. She herself was getting used to using utensils that the Victor's Village house had. Peeta came into the house, and set a basket of bread on the table in front of Katniss. Her eyes widened.

"She had another nightmare." Mrs. Everdeen said. "She said it was about her father and Prim."

Mrs. Everdeen turned around, "Peeta I don't think I can keep doing this, I mean, I'm getting older and-and"

Peeta didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Whether or not Mrs. Everdeen was actually going to leave, he knew that he and Haymitch would be there for her. He looked back at the 19 year old girl who was oblivious to the conversation, and was playing with the ends of her hair. He couldn't understand why her own mother didn't want to be with her, and care for her. He was sure that it was because she was deaf.

It's always because of that. 


	2. Mother, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Everdeen hits a breaking point and doesn't want to take care of Katniss, because of her constant nightmares. On the morning of her mother's disappearance, Katniss wanders through district twelve, and gets a bit lost, because of the reconstruction. Peeta goes after her, and comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do talk about suicide in this, so if you are sensitive, please skip over to : Peeta's legs.

Mrs. Everdeen packed her bags hastily. She had to leave. She couldn't deal with her daughter, who was beyond recognition. Not after her husband died, and certainly not after her little girl was so wrongfully killed. It was about 3 in the morning and there was a bus she had to catch to leave district 12, headed for district 2. 

Once all of her things were collected, she made her way out of the big beautiful house, out of Victor's Village, and to the train station, where she caught the 4 am bus.

* * *

Katniss woke up, and for the first time, grabbed her cane, and used it to walk downstairs. 

"Ma'." Katniss mumbled, calling out to her mother.

She assumed that maybe her mother was in the kitchen. She wasn't. Maybe she was in her room, sleeping in. No. She wasn't in the bathroom either. 

Katniss went outside thinking that maybe her mother was watering the flowers. No. She went around the seam looking for the woman. There was no sign, it was as if she had vanished into thin air. But Katniss wasn't going back home without her mother. 

She went further into town. She got many stares from the people of district 12. The brunette ignored. Eventually, she got to the lake she used to visit with Gale back when they hunted. She hadn't heard from him since, which was ironic. 

She carefully sat down, and stared at the blue green water. Tears left her eyes involuntarily. She thought that maybe her mother left because of her. She seemed to repel people lately. Whatever happened to her mother, she was sure that she was the cause.

* * *

 

Peeta woke up, and had finished baking some bread for breakfast, to take over to Katniss'. He let him self in as usual. It was saturday, so he expected for Katniss to be asleep, and for Mrs. Everdeen to be in the living room knitting. That wasn't the case. He went upstairs to look for Katniss when he didn't find Mrs. Everdeen. 

When he saw that she wasn't in her room, he shot out the door, and frantically scrambled to try to find her. Maybe she went to the bakery, even though he didn't work there on the weekends. No Katniss. He then went over and asked everyone at the seam if they had seen her. 

"She went thataway, towards the lake."

"Aww fuck." He said. "But thank you for helping."

He remembered Katniss' suicide attempt at the lake when they had recently gotten home after the war. The girl couldn't handle being deaf, so she filled her pockets with rocks, and walked straight into the water. Peeta and Haymitch had to go into the lake and drag her out. She was hanging on by a thread. Peeta's legs were wobboing as he got closer to the lake. 

When he caught sight of the girl crying, he immediately went to her side and embraced her.

"What happened ?" He signed with a worried face.

"I woke up, and I couldn't find my mom anywhere." She signed back.

That was when Peeta realized that Mrs. Everdeen abandoned Katniss' because she was deaf. She was talking about it last week.

"Tae me ho, Peea." Katniss begged. (Take me home, Peeta)

The blonde nodded. He helped her up. Katniss held his hand with one hand, and used her cane with the other.

"I see you're using the cane." Peeta signed at her with a small smile.

She nodded and signed, "I don't see the harm in trying it."

"That's the Katniss I know." He said looking forward.

The brunette nudged him.

"Loo at me whe you tal !" She scolded. (Look at me when you talk)

"Sorry," he signed. 

"Peea, ca you stay wit me ?" Katniss asked looking up at him with sad eyes. (Peeta, can you stay with me ?)

The blonde nodded, "But I need to get some clothes first."

The brunette smiled.

* * *

Katniss was bathing as Peeta fixed up some breakfast to eat with the bread he brought. She layed in the tub with her eyes clothes, as the water rose. Flashes of her second game quickly appeared and reappeared, like camera flashes. Katniss, quickly scrambled out of the bathtub, and reached for her towel. She slipped on some water she had accidentally splashed out, and fell on the bathroom tiles facefirst, smacking her nose hard enough for it to bleed. 

She cried out in pain, wrapped the towel around her, and Peeta immediately went upstairs to get her.

"Oh shit." He said quickly bringing her into his arms.

Katniss felt kind of uncomfortable, since she only had her towel to cover herself with, but she trusted Peeta. Katniss was okay, aside from the throbbing pain in her nose. 

"I'm gunna pu on clos." Katniss said. (I'm gonna put on clothes.)

Peeta nodded and helped her stand. Katniss shyly went to her room, and put on some clothes. Meanwhile, Peeta was downstairs reading a note that Mrs. Everdeen had left.

_**Dear Katniss,** _

_**I am sorry that it had to come to this. I want you to know that I still love you, but I need a break. Since the games, and the war, everything has been too much for me. I hope you understand.** _

_**With love, your mother.** _

Peeta was enraged. Instead of going into a ull blown temper tantrum, he took a deep breath in, and another one out. In. Out. In.

Out. 

Katniss arrived downstairs, and saw him with the note.

"Wha's tha ?" She asked. (What's that ?)

He held it out to her. Katniss read the letter over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Her mother had left her yet again. She threw the letter across the room, and curled up into the corner of the office.

Peeta crouched down and tried to rub her back, but she pushed him away. 

"It alway me." Katniss mumbled as she sobbed. (It's always me.)

She then began to hit her head against the wall over and over again, harder and harder. Peeta tried to stop her, bit she had already knocked herself unconcious, and triggered another nosebleed. The blonde ran to Haymitch's house and told him everything.

"What kind of a mother does that ?" He grumbled.

He stomped over back to Katniss' place, where the girl was just waking up. 

"Are you okay, Kat ?" He signed a bit concerned. 

She shook her head no and began crying.

"Did she say where she was going ?" 

Peeta answered. "No."

The older man huffed and left the room quite agitated. Katniss crawled into Peeta's arms and sobbed herself to sleep. Peeta stayed there, like he vowed he would. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or anyone you know are suicidal, please get some help, or call the suicide hotline.


	3. Can You Save Me ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is depressed, and hasn't gotten out of bed, or eaten or anything. Suddenly, she slips into a coma...

Katniss and Peeta were lying in bed asleep. As requested, Peeta was staying with Katniss in her house. After a series of nightmares from the both of them, they insisted on sleeping in the same bed to be able to be there to console each other. The plan was effective. It had also drawn them closer. 

Peeta brushed his lips against Katniss' forehead and kissed her. The brunette didn't move or anything. Peeta saw that strange, but he didn't worry, as Katniss had been acting strange since her mother left. He got up and moved to make breakfast, but not before pressing another kiss to Katniss' lips. He casually went downstairs without a worry.

He went back upstairs to see if she was awake. She wasn't. He nudged her shoulder. Nothing. He tickled her. Nothing. Her nudged her a little harder.

After no avail, he realized something was wrong, and he called Haymitch to meet them at the hospital. He picked Katniss up, and raced to the hospital. Because they were Victors, they were quickly tended to.

"She slept herself into a coma." 

"How can you even do that ?"

"She has signs of severe head trauma." The doctor explained. "Has she hit her head ?"

"Um, she slammed her head against the wall about a month ago."

The doctor stared at him. Peeta avoided eye contact. Even he couldn't believe that he couldn't keep her from hurting herself.  The brunette was hospitalized. Peeta sat in a chair next to her bed. 

Haymitch arrived shortly after. 

"What the hell ?" He asked. "What happened ?"

"She slipped into a coma." Peeta said holding her hand. 

"Did you beat her ?"

"No, why would I beat my own girlfriend ?"

"Did you fuck her too hard ?"

"No, we haven't even had sex yet, Haymitch." Peeta said. "Calm down."

* * *

Katniss had been in the coma for a week. Peeta had gone to the bathroom, leaving Haymitch and Katniss asleep in the room. When he returned, in the middle of the hallway, alarms went off and doors were locked. Nurses and doctors flooded into Katniss' room. Haymitch was pushed out.

"What happened ?"

"She-her--" Haymitch sighed and left.

Peeta's heart began to race and he was about to cry. Finally, all of the doctor's left the room, and a nurse pulled him aside.

"Her heart stopped, but we got it running again." 

"Thank you so much."

"Also." The nurse said putting on a smile. "She's awake."

Peeta smiled and ran into the room. Katniss was sitting up.

"Peea ?"

"I'm right here, Kat." The blonde said excitedly going over to her side. 

Katniss was delirious. Peeta gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Give me a kiss." Katniss said pointing to her lips.

Peeta smiled and did so. He was happy to have Katniss back. 


	4. The Gift Of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta gives Katniss the gift that she has been awaiting for years...

Katniss woke up that morning before Peeta to walk around in the snow filled woods. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Had Peeta known, he wouldn't have let her go at all. Everyone knew that a dark forest, and a deaf girl didn't mix. Katniss may have known the way around, but she might not hear a predator coming, and Peeta would never forgive himself if something happened to Katniss. 

The brunette quietly put on her gear, and snuck out the door. All of district 13 was covered in the white substance. Katniss was happy. The weather outside was frightful, but her soul was so delightful. 

"Peea, you can kiss my ahh." She said to herself. 

She loved the boy, but sometimes he was a little too over protective. She took a shortcut into the woods, and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

When Peeta opened his eyes, he reached over to Katniss' side of the bed. It was cold. He immediately sat up, and frantically checked the house. When he got to the front door, he noticed that her coat, and boots were gone. His eyes widened. 

Within seconds, he prepared himself to go look for the brunette. When he got outside, he was thankful for the snow, because the footprints from Katniss' boots were still visible. He followed after them into the dark woods. A few feet away, he saw the girl wandering. he went up to her and made her jump.

"Peea !"

"Are you crazy coming out here by yourself ?" he signed a bit angrily to her.

She looked down and moved her hands, "I just wanted to go outside, the woods are pretty this season."

Peeta lifted her head up and gave her a small smile. 

"Let's go home."

He held her hand, and with the other, he held out the flashlight. The girl went with him without complaint. 

* * *

Haymitch came over with a few bottles of wine. The couple sat in front of the christmas tree eager to exchange gifts. Peeta most of all. He had a special gift for Katniss. One that he knew that she had been waiting for, since the accidents that nearly destroyed her. 

"Ca we ope em ye ?" Katniss asked pouting a bit. (Can we open em yet ?)

Peeta chuckled and nodded. The older man slumped back into the couch. Peeta and Katniss gave their gifts to Haymitch. Katniss got him his favorite (discontinued, limited edition) liquor. The man brought her into a hug and jumped around. 

Peeta gave him a new pair of jeans. Haymitch gave Katniss some leggings that he purposely bought, just so that he could see her well sculpted ass. Katniss gave Peeta an apron he had been eyeballing in the seam. Now, it was Peeta's turn to give Katniss her gift. He took a deep breath, and handed her the envelope.

It read,

_**Dear Kat,** _

_**I know it's been hard for you since you lost your hearing. It's probably not easy. So, I've made arrangements to give your hearing back. You deserve the world, and as your fiance, I'm gonna give you your world and freedom back.** _

_**With love, Peeta** _

_**P.S. Your appointment is on March 5th in district 3.** _

The brunette's eyes widened, she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Than you, Peea." She said sobbing.

The boy smiled and was getting a bit teary eyed from her reaction. He brought her into his arms. He cupped her face, and kissed her. 

"I love you, Kat." He said.

"Me oo." She said. (Me too.)

Haymitch was drunk, so he basically stared at the whole reaction blankly. As for Katniss, she was indescribably happy. She was finally gonna get her hearing back soon. There was a chance for her. God, she couldn't stop smiling.

She was gonna be able to hear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like Katniss' gift.


	5. A Day In The Life Of A Deaf Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a day in Katniss' life since she lost her hearing, and her mother left. (She hasn't gotten surgery yet)

Peeta had gone to work. Katniss sat on the couch, eager for her husband to get back from work. She wanted to go to the bakery to see him, but she didn't want to distract, or bother him. So, instead, she sat on the couch, with her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, and silver grey eyes staring at the window. The brunette was getting hungry.

She wasn't about to wait 5 more hours for Peeta to get home just so he could make her food. She felt that she was  _fully_ capable of preparing her own meal. Katniss got up, and went to the kitchen to find a canned soup for her to heat up. She swore she had done everything right, opened the can, poured the lamb stew into the small pot, and waited for the soup to heat. That was until Katniss fell asleep involuntarily. 

She woke up to the house smelling like smoke.

"Fuck." She mumbled wiping the drool from the side of her mouth, and quickly getting up to get the food.

She turned off the burner, and moved the pot to one that wasn't hot. Haymitch darted ibti the kitchen.

"What happened ?" He signed.

"I fell asleep while I was waiting for this to cook." Katniss answered with her hands.

"Are you a narcoleptic ?" Haymitch asked, however he had to spell out the word with his hands. 

"No." Katniss said panicking a bit.

Haymitch put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, I was joking." He said out loud. 

Katniss had learned to read lips. But she prefered signing, it helped her not misread anything. Haymitch threw out the charred black clump that was supposed to be delicious lamb stew. Katniss shamefully bowed her head again. This was just another reminder that she wasn't normal.

At least, not until she got a call back from Dr. Murray on her surgery date. Haymitch had remade her some lamb stew. She was thankful to have him and Peeta. 

"Than you, Haymiss." She said eating.

"It's nothing."

The older man went to the living room to watch his show on the t.v. for some reason the cable at his house wasn't picking up any signal. Katniss let her salty tears fall into her soup. She felt stupid. Almost like a baby. She couldn't even feed herself to save her life. 

* * *

Hours later, Peeta arrived home, and Katniss jumped into his arms. He hugged his tightly around her.

"I missed you." She said before kissing his lips.

"Me too."

"Oh, by the way, had I not swung over here to catch my t.v. show, she would've burned the whole house down." Haymitch commented.

Peeta looked down at Katniss worriedly.

"What did she do ?"

"She fell asleep while she was heating up her food."

"It's okay, as long as she's okay."

Haymitch groaned at the sappy romance, and left back to his 'lair'. Peeta picked Katniss up, and she locked her legs behind his back. He put down his bag, and he walked them to the kitchen. He set the girl down on the counter top.

"What did you do today ?" Peeta asked as he rumaged around for ingredients. 

"Nothing." Katniss answered.

Peeta chuckled. 

"Well, if you want, we can go out to the meadow, and have a picnic, and swim at the lake." Peeta suggested.

Katniss smiled amd quickly moved her hands, "Okay, I'll go get ready."

Peeta chuckled as she jumped down the countertop and went upstairs. He loved to see that smile on her face. The home phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello ?"

"Peeta," Mrs.Everdeen said a bit quietly.

The blonde's jaw dropped. A mix of emotions overcame him. Anger. Resentment. Pain. 

He knew she was his wife's mother, but god, he hated that woman. 

"Peeta ?" she called again.

The boy gulped. 

"Mrs. Everdeen, how are you ?" he asked raspily, his voice was cracking, and he felt like he was being choked.

His face was gradually turning red. 

"I'm good, how are you, and Katniss ?"

Peeta gasped for air, but he couldn't hold it in, the hijacked person he used to be escaped, and he couldn't catch it  in time.

"We're okay, thanks for asking you bitch." he snarled.

"Peeta,"

"Peeta, my ass." he said mocking her.

On the other end of the line, Mrs. Everdeen was choking up, but she knew that, that wasn't the real Peeta. It couldn't be. The brunette came downstairs with her swim suit on, and saw the boy on the phone, clutching the countertop. 

"Peea ?" She said worriedly.

The boy looked back at her, his pupils were enlarged, and she could see him trying to fight the alter ego from inside. He dropped the phone, and collapsed to the floor, attempting to crawl to her. Katniss crouched down on the floor, and took the man into her arms. 

"Peea !" she cried with tears flooding her eyes.

She was scared, even though she had to bring him back many times before. She sat against the wall, with his head in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She cleared her throat, and began to sing.

_"Deep in the meadow,_

_under the willow,_

_a bed of grass,_

_a soft green pillow..."_

Peeta's heavy breathing calmed down. Slowly, he brought his head up from her lap. 

"Peea ?"

"Yes, Katniss ?" he asked moving his hands.

"Are you okay ?" she signed.

He moved his eyes away from hers, and looked back at the phone which was hanging by the cord, dangling on the wall. He got up and hung up the phone.

"Wanna go now ?" He asked.

She nodded, and took his hand.

* * *

 

Katniss was on her back, floating in the lake. Peeta watched her from the dock. The brunette closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She couldn't wait to be able to hear again. She would be able to hear the birds flying around, or the water lapping around her, or Peeta talking, or Haymitch's drunk rants, or the fights Haymitch and Peeta got into, or her mother shutting the door to leave.

Peeta wasn't looking, so she decided to go under the surface. The blonde looked up from his sketch book, and saw that his wife wasn't in the water. He began to panic. Instinctively, he dove into the water and looked for her. The brunette poked her head out the water.

"That's not funny, Kat." He said.

"I'm jus havin some fun !" Katniss retorted with a smirk.

Peeta chuckled and splashed some water at her playfully.

"Hey !"


	6. Anesthesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss finally gets her operation.

Peeta and Katniss were in District 3 for the brunette's operation. As soon as the train came to a halt in the station, and they got off, they were bombarded by paparazzi. They both covered each other from the flashing lights, and questions. Haymitch was due to show up after the girl's operation. However, at the hotel, Peeta tried to calm her nerves.

"Kat, you'll be fine." He insisted.

"I don't know, Peeta." She signed worriedly. "What if I die under the anesthesia ?:

He chuckled. "You won't die."

But the brunette was still worried. Peeta brought her into an embrace.

"Eat before the clock strikes twelve, " Peeta reminded.

She nodded and resumed eating the food that room service had brought over.

* * *

 Katniss hadn't gone to sleep at night. It wouldn't matter anyways because she would have plenty of time to sleep after surgery. And of course, during. The brunette hastily paced the room. Eventually, Peeta woke up before they were supposed to leave, and got ready. 

As the man showered, Katniss peeled off her clothes, and got in with him. Peeta chuckled.

"What ?" Katniss scolded looking back at him, and washing herself.

When they got out and got dressed, Katniss painfully watched the blonde eat breakfast. 

"Gimme." She said reaching out.

The man held the food away from her, "Katniss, you're not supposed to."

"Fuck rules." She muttered. "Fuck. Rules."

The man chuckled, "Maybe a lick won't hurt."

She mischeviously smiled as Peeta swiped the food across her tongue, and then fed himself. Eventually, it cane time for them to walk to the hospital.

* * *

Peeta was left alone in the waiting room. Katniss had just been wheeled out less than 20 minutes ago. He was alot more jittery than Katniss herself. He just wanted the operation to be done quickly. A few hours later, he was alerted that Katniss had done well, and that she would be wheeled back to her room.

Then man was excited to see her. When he saw her, she was extremely groggy.

"Peea it hur everywhe." She mumbled flopping her head over. (Peeta, it hurts everywhere.)

"Katniss, you got cut open like 2 hours ago." He signed.

The brunette groaned in pain. Peeta would do anything to take all the pain away from this girl. So he kissed her forehead, and let his lips brush against hers. Katniss had passed out seconds later. The anesthesia had her sleepy. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep from the night before.


End file.
